


Kita

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderbending, Marriage, Romance, actor!kise, editor!Kuroko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, sesungguhnya Ryouta tidak senang diduakan, apalagi oleh benda mati seperti buku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/gifts).



> pesenan @ASaturn_ sayang :* untuk kikuro dengan prompt kacamata, ini diaaa!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kadang-kadang Ryouta merasa seperti diduakan dengan buku padahal ia dan Tetsuya sedang berada sangat dekat satu sama lain, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Wanita kesayangannya itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan kode-kodenya untuk berbincang dan tetap asyik dengan buku di pangkuannya.

"Tetsuyacchiiiiiii!"

Tetsuya tidak menggerakkan iris birunya sedikit pun, halaman demi halaman masih dengan tenang dibaliknya. Wanita yang sejatinya adalah editor di salah satu penerbit itu mau menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan membaca buku yang benar-benar ia minati, _bukan karena kewajiban semata_ , dan seorang Kise Ryouta tidak bisa menjadi penghalangnya.

"Ya ampun, Tetsuyacchiii, aku ini suamimu atau bukan, siiiihhhh?"

 _Hmph_ , tidak ada yang boleh menghalanginya, sekalipun itu adalah suaminya sendiri.

Tetsuya membenarkan posisi kacamata bacanya tanpa memedulikan rayuan Ryouta, berpikir sejenak mengenai penyesalannya yang terlalu memforsir diri mengoreksi di depan monitor hingga minusnya bertambah. Ketika ia membalik halaman lagi, wanita berambut biru terang tersebut baru menyadari bahwa suara yang tersisa di ruang keluarga hanyalah dari bunyi halaman berganti, dan rajukan dari lelaki pirang di sisinya sudah lenyap entah sejak kapan.

Tetsuya memang sering keras pada Ryouta, tapi ia juga tahu harus berhenti pada saat apa, dan sepertinya sekarang sudah bukan waktu untuk main-main lagi. Sang wanita beriris biru langit menoleh dan bersiap membuka mulut, namun kata-kata Ryouta lebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Eh, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu memakai kacamata di luar kantor, Tetsuyacchi." Ryouta memang pernah menjemputnya pulang kerja, kebetulan ia tengah memakai alat bantu melihatnya.

Tetsuya tertegun, lalu mengulas sebentuk senyum tipis, sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya radiasi monitor mengalahkan kemampuan akomodasi mataku, Ryouta-kun."

Ryouta nyengir lebar, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut biru sebahu Tetsuya penuh afeksi. Pria berambut pirang tersebut mendekatkan wajah dengan wanita yang sangat ia kasihi, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Tetsuya, masih dengan senyum di muka.

"Pakai kacamata pun, Tetsuyacchi tetap cantik."

Wanita dengan iris akuamarin ersebut hanya memutar bola mata, lalu berujar, "Aku tidak butuh opini Ryouta-kun."

"—Cantik, _dan_ seksi."

 _Oke_ , kalau saja Kise Ryouta bukan seorang aktor, mungkin Tetsuya sudah menghajar pria itu tepat di muka sekarang juga.

Tetsuya masih berwajah datar saat tiba-tiba Ryouta mengecilkan volume suara hingga menjadi bisikan.

"Hei, Tetsuyacchi, boleh aku menciummu?"

Kali ini Tetsuya balik menyunggingkan senyum, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melepas kacamatanya serta mendahului Ryouta mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pria di hadapannya, pria yang sudah menempati hati Kuroko Tetsuya sejak lama.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
